Significant increases in the use of sophisticated systems have enabled world-wide collaboration using home PCs and, more recently, through ubiquitous hand-held devices. The purposes are as numerous as they are varied, and may include content sharing, whether through blogs or many well-known peer-to-peer (P2P) applications. For example, collaborative computation, starting from the early SETI@home project (setiathome.berkeley.edu) was one of the early large-scale grid computing instances.
Additionally, the team concept has been successfully used in development industries, such as, for example, software development. Developers may be organized in teams that may collaboratively work together using different sets of development tools. However, some tools may be directed to specific aspects of development and may not provide interaction in a collaborative manner within a team and/or organization.
Some tools may provide team collaboration by interacting with different teams in an organization and support communications, such as chat conversations. Other tools may support other aspects of team collaboration, such as file sharing. Such tools may integrate with other tools that provide data streams (e.g., threads) that may be directed to different aspects of collaboration. However, such threads, even if related by project, may have to be accessed independently relative to one another, which may provide barriers to collaboration. For example, brief reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram illustrating a schematic view of a workspace receiving data threads from different data sources according to conventional methods. As illustrated, a conventional workspace 24 may receive data via multiple different data threads 21-1 to 21-N from multiple data sources 20-1 to 20-N. Within the workspace 24, the data corresponding to the different data threads 21-1 to 21-N having the same context (Context 1) may be accessed and used via separate non-integrated thread spaces 1 (22-1) to N (22-N).
As such, it may be advantageous to provide an enhanced workspace that accommodates multiple different threads from different providers.